


Youngest Fires

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Coming of Age, Depression, M/M, Music, Radio, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, ex-lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Strangers to friends, friends to lovers, lovers to strangers again.Time is a force that bows to nothing, stops for no one, takes along with it all the grainy memories of the love and scars of youth that they had taught themselves to leave behind for a vision of the future without one another.Even so, the earth has gone four times around the sun, and still, Doyoung and Taeyong come to find their lives irrevocably intertwined in a city too small for the two of them.Coming of age/University AU





	1. used to be

**Author's Note:**

> April 2020
> 
> To the dearest readers of Youngest Fires:
> 
> Hope you've been well! Thank you for checking in on this story...you may have noticed some changes have been made to it. The word count has significantly gone down (!) To explain this, I have some good news and some bad news.
> 
> I'll start with the bad news. Youngest Fires is being discontinued. Nothing of it will be written past chapter 4. I wanted to take down the story from AO3 in its entirety, but due to the sentimental value of all the comments you have left on this work, I've decided to edit out the contents instead. If you still want to find the work in its incomplete form, it's available [here](https://dotaefever.neocities.org/Youngest%20Fires.pdf).
> 
> Now here's the good news! Like a pheonix reborn from the ashes!! This story is currently in the process of being rewritten with some major changes, under a different name, under a different pseud. From here on this story will continue as its remastered version titled ["lost in the fire"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527924), and it will continue past chapter 4, hopefully all the way until the end! Exciting!! I hope you're as excited as I am. The chapters will be posted as I rewrite them, so for the time being please look forward to what I have in store.
> 
> More thoughts will be posted in the author's notes under the new story. Please check them out! Thank you for having been here. Thank you for continuing to be here. I am infinitely grateful. ♡
> 
> Love,  
Olive
> 
> \------
> 
> Phew. Words can't describe how it feels to finally be able to post this fic. My brainchild. *__*
> 
> As of the present, this fic is half way done (the first three parts are completed), and so far it stands at 60k words. I've committed my whole life to finishing this story, so if you believe in me that slowly, one day, it will finally be complete, I hope you would read on ♡ I wanted to post it when I finished, but I think it's important to me that this fic is posted along with the new September school semester, so that other students can feel their story happening in real-time, and that the characters can feel like school friends the way they felt for me when I first conceptualized it during the lonely winter of 2017.
> 
> ❥ Also, I spent a long time putting together the ever-evolving playlist for this fic, [please give it a listen!!!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1qmTvNZzeoWzSSRXMWcpI4)
> 
> Alternate description: The darkest timeline in which Doyoung doesn't love singing.

This work is currently being re-written in a 2020 remaster edition called "lost in the fire", and thus has been taken down!

For more details please check the notes at the beginning of chapter 1.

Thank you!

-Olive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biggest shoutout to Chelle and Egg for the countless hours you guys have spent helping me with so much more than just proofreading. This fic wouldn't exist without you ;-;
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yongpoetry)  
[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/snap_spark)


	2. I dreamt we spoke again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, some characters' ages have been adjusted. For instance, I wanted Mark and Haechan to be first years in school at the same time as tyong, so they're a couple of years older here. Doyoung's brother Gongmyung is 4 years older than him here, rather than their real life difference of 2 years.
> 
> Also, I know next to nothing about business or the culinary arts (I'm an Asian Studies major @.@), and I've written them based half off research and half off imagination. If you're familiar with either branches of study and think my representation is deplorable, please don't hesitate to point it out to me, and I'd be happy to make edits to make them more believable!
> 
> Note: Chapter rated M for recreational drug use (marijuana only). Mentions of Mark/Haechan, Yuta/Hansol.

This work is currently being re-written in a 2020 remaster edition called "lost in the fire", and thus has been taken down!

For more details please check the notes at the beginning of chapter 1.

Thank you!

-Olive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday to me! uwu
> 
> If you're enjoying the fic so far, I hope you'll consider leaving a kudo or some feedback, it helps me immensely and makes me v happy <3  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/yongpoetry)  
[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/snap_spark)


	3. inside your mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best chapter, but a necessary one, I think. Enjoy!
> 
> Note: warnings for brief mention of suicide.

This work is currently being re-written in a 2020 remaster edition called "lost in the fire", and thus has been taken down!

For more details please check the notes at the beginning of chapter 1.

Thank you!

-Olive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yongpoetry)   
[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/snap_spark)


	4. now or never now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of thoughts about this chapter... 
> 
> It is 24,071 words, yet contains only half of the content I had set out to write. The other half has now become chapter 5 (out of 8, unless, who knows...) So, we're officially half way through at 80k words. How do I feel about writing another 80k? Well 🤡
> 
> You'll see quickly that this chapter takes us to a completely different time. After a lot of debate, I ended up fleshing out in detail a lot of Doyoung and Taeyong's high school lives because I felt like if I didn't, if I simply spoke about it as "their past relationship", it wouldn't really do the magnitude of their love any justice.
> 
> I've also gone through a lot of changes in my personal life throughout the time I wrote this chapter that have imprinted themselves onto my writing, and I'm v grateful for these new experiences and understandings 🥺 I'd also like to thank my beta and best friend egg for giving her opinion every time. At times, the feedback is harsh. The reality I have to accept is harsh. At times, it makes me not want to write anymore. But it is always filled with love and care and carries me to somewhere greater than before. It's been rough, but it's been worth it. Thank you egg. This simply wouldn't exist without you.
> 
> This chapter might seem far fetched from anything that's happened in this story so far, but I think it's necessary to understanding their later depression. A foil for the state of the present, if you will. 
> 
> I hope you will like it, because I wrote it with all the love that I have. ♡
> 
> Gentle reminder that this fic has a [playlist!!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1qmTvNZzeoWzSSRXMWcpI4)
> 
> Note: mature content. underage drinking.

This work is currently being re-written in a 2020 remaster edition called "lost in the fire", and thus has been taken down!

For more details please check the notes at the beginning of chapter 1.

Thank you!

-Olive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to g for the ending quote! cake love makes me go crazy and it's definitely in my playlist
> 
> also happy birthday sangita! ♡
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yongpoetry)  



End file.
